someone Special
by Nile.Befall
Summary: Metal Academy and Metal College are a joint place for bladers and bladers with disabilities. Tsubasa is a new student there he meets his old friend Ryuga.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys its me again in this story in the beyblade world a new academy has open with a college one side is the school the other side i the college. A new boy name Tsubasa has attended to get a good grades. being the new boy, Ryuga has to show him around. **

The birds were singing the students walked to school chatting to each other. "Hey Ryuga did you here the new student today" Ryuto jump and rode his scooter. Ryuga looked at his younger brother "Meh new student who cares" he said.

**Ryuga's POV**

**Well this is Metal Academy and Metal College my name is Ryuga Kishatsu and im attended Metal College. I didnt really wanna go to college but i had too not that my grades were poor, my grades were good but my little brother has epilepsy. He really only has them at night but things changed. Thing about the school when you want to study in peace those little kids screaming. I wont last one day.**

**end of ryuga's POV**

The bell rang all the students ran to the main hall. "Hey Ryuga can i go" Ryuto smiled. Ryuga kept a grip on the boys hand "No the slightest thing could set you off i promise mom and dad i'll take care of you here" he said. Ryuto huffed.

Then Two men one man in a red suit and a man with long black hair. "Hello students welcome to Metal Academy and Metal college, my name is Ryo head of the Academy" the man spoke who's name was Ryo.

"Hello Students my name is Rago im the head of the College at this Academy and college will dont do bullying anyone caught bullying will be asked to leave Rago said.

It was a long Morning getting the Academy together and the college together, their names were called one by one. The last name for the college was Toby. Toby was a calm kid who kept him to himself he has learning difficulties it got worse after his parents died.

Toby went over the with the college group he sat next to one of the teachers called Cycuns.

Ryuga yawned and groaned due to the fact he was board and tired.

**If im aiming at anyone with Disabilites im sorry im very sorry.**

Toby looked at Cycuns "Teacher can i go to the toilet please" Toby asked. Cycuns nodded "Sure meet me by the toilets ok" Cycuns said. Toby nodded and walked up to go to the toilet.

After getting all their forms sorted out they all went to their classes. "Right class we are in the yellow block not far from the lunch hall now a few things class" Cycuns spoke.

Ryuga looked up while yawning, Toby was playing with his hair and talking to himself, Kyoya was doodling on his note book, the two bad lads Ian and Argo looked up rolling their eyes and a girl called Hikaru stop writing and looked up.

"We have a new Student coming here very shortly his name is Tsubasa make him feel welcome, Ryuga i want you to show him around" cycuns looked at Ryuga.

Ryuga nodded "Wait what why me" Ryuga looked shocked. Cycuns looked at the young boy "well i dont know the boy said he had a friend called Ryuga who came he" cycuns told him.

Ryuga looked "Tsubasa that names rings a bell oh what the heck i'll do it" he said about to walk out when Cycuns stopped him "Please remain in you sit" he said.

Ryuga huffed and sat back down.

**Tsubasa POV**

**Wow this school looks amazing i cant wait too see inside the one thing im worried will i fit in with others, will i make friends here.**

**end of POV**

Ryuga walked down the stairs of the college/academy he sighed as he got to the main hall there he met the new kid, his heart skipped a beat and his knews went weak.

Tsubasa looked at him "Umm you ok" he looked at the young man. Ryuga blushed "Your cute" he said looking into the boys eyes.

Tsubasa looked at him "I know you" Ryuga looked "You do" he asked. Tsubasa smiled and hugged him "Your Ryuga me and you use to be best friends" Tsubasa looked at him. Ryuga looked "Wait your coming here" he asked. Tsubasa nodded and smiled "Yes i wanted to get better grades" he smiled.

**End of part 1 please no harsh comments or abuse if you dont like then dont read or reveiw is you did and if you want to request anything you can but not Oc's yet :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys its friday and its a new chapter :D**

Ryuga and Tsubasa walked around the academy/college "be careful not to get lost around here its a big place the blue stairs lead to the academy that where the kids are" Ryuga said. Tsubasa looked "what about the red stairs" he asked. Ryuga looked "Thats where some of the courses are like, art, hairdressing, and cooking" ryuga said looking at him.

Tsubasa nodded "I guess we'll on the yellow block" Tsubasa asked. Ryuga nodded "yep our class is on the yellow block there are some else where but i cant remember" he smiled.

**Cycuns pov**

**one off my students Toby i have to feel sorry for him, his parents were dead, his older brother was not far from death battling cancer not having much money trying to support Toby, Toby could have a hard time fitting in he needs all the support from the class but the two troublesome Argo and Ian im just hoping someone will befriend him.**

**end of pov**

Argo and Ian were sitting watching the others go by when they both caught their eye on Toby. "Hey bro you see what i see" Argo said. Ian nodded "Yes little Toby" he said. Argo smiled "Look's like he has a bit more lunch today" Argo smiled. Ian looked "Thinking what im thinking" he sly smiled. Argo nodded and they both got up and followed the young boy.

"Hey Toby what you got for lunch" Ian yelled. Toby looked and held his little bag off lunch close "Just a sandwich, an apple, and some rice" toby looked.

Argo looked "That food could feed my family" Argo smiled. Toby backed away "Its all i have till next week" cried toby. Ian took the lucnh off toby and ran away. Toby ran to follow them he lost sight then he smashed into Ryuto witch caused him to have an seizure.

Toby looked "Im sorry im sorry please im sorry take my money" Toby cried with fear while the two bullies watch the laughed.

Toby ran he was so scared then he crashed into Ryuga and Tsubasa "Ryuga im sorry i hurt your little brother" toby cried.

Ryuga bolted he had no time to give an answer. Tsubasa looked at Toby "so what happen" Tsubasa asked the younger boy. Toby was too scared to talk he dashed off and bolted into the bathroom.

Ryuga bent down to make sure if ryuto was ok and slowly brought him out and spoke to him.

Tsubasa came over to Ryuga to make sure if Ryuto was ok. "Is he ok Ryuga" Tsubasa looked at the younger coming round. Ryuga nodded and help his younger brother up and carried him to get some food.

meanwhile Cycuns was eating his lunch when he saw Rago "Rago whats up everything ok" he asked looking at him. Rago shook his head "no Toby's crying in the bathroom he said he walked into Ryuto and cause a seizure" he sighed.

cycuns looked at Rago "I will go and check on Toby and i'll bring Toby back here" Cycuns said as Rago nodded.

meanwhile Argo and his family were enjoying Toby's lunch "This is one nasty sandwich" Selen said. Ian nodded "Yeah least we can just about get the good stuff" yelled.

"Amazing huh" Enzo smiled and held a note. Argo took it from the younger it was a note from Toby's older brother the note read.

Dear my amazing little brother i wont be here much longer, be brave for me reach that goal in beyblade and art i know you can do this make me proud Toby and be the bravest blader ever love big bro.

Argo cracked up laughing "What a ass" he laughed.

When the others saw they also cracked up laughing "Haha what an idiot" Selen laughed. Mei mei was a girl from Selen's class she overherd the laugher and went to look "What so bunny (funny) she said.

Ian took the note and showed her but mei mei did not find it funny "You guys are bean (mean) dont you now (know) he has Cancer" she yelled.

Enzo laughed "Yeah what ever bad people get cancer" he laughed. Mei mei took the note she ran to find someone to tell Toby but she had to find the right person

**As you all know today is STAND UP TO CANCER this chapter was not taking the piss out of anyone with cancer and way thats it and chapter 3 should be up soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys the 3rd chapter is here ^^**

Toby was in the bathroom singing a song his mother use to sing to him. "wow i remember the song" Toby held his silver hair while slighty pulling it.

Bao came in and looked at Toby "Umm hey your Toby" Bao asked. Toby looked at Bao he slowly walked backwards. Bao walked to him "hey im not going to hurt its ok you can trust me" Bao said. Toby looked "Umm could you go" Toby asked.

Bao looked at him "Here i have a letter from your brother" Bao handed the letter to Toby. Toby looked at it "What does it mean" Toby looked at the letter.

Bao looked and sat by Toby. "he wants you to come brave and come a good blader he says your amazing" bao looked at Toby. Toby looked "Oh sorry i find reading hard" toby smiled.

then Argo and Ian came in and looked at Bao and Toby "Bao you looking out for this kid the scum of the academy" Argo laughed. Bao looked "Hey leave him alone" he shouted. Ian smiled "Say Toby when your older brother dies what will you do" Ian smiled.

Toby looked "My brother wont die" Toby looked at Argo then looking at Bao. Argo laughed "He has Cancer" Argo looked.

**Ok if im being mean about cancer im sorry ok**

Toby looked at Bao "Cancer's a infection right" Toby asked. Bao looked "Well...i...dont..know" Bao lied.

1 hour later Toby walked around then he saw Kenta.

"Whats Cancer Kenta" Toby asked.

Kenta looked "Its a disease" Kenta told Toby

Toby looked "Can it kill" Toby asked looking at the green hair kid.

Kenta looked "Well depends Toby" Kenta looked.

Suddenly it hit Toby he was going to lose his older brother no wonder why his brother was cursing about Doji for not funding him both with food, money, water, ect.

Toby broke down crying "His gonna die why did this happen" Toby cried more. Kenta hugged the teen "Toby please calm down" Kenta begged.

Toby cried more "Doji is so mean, my big bro could off lived" Toby cried his eyes were sore from crying.

Ryuto over herd Kenta and Toby he had to so something fast he ran to his older brother's teacher. "Oh hello Ryuto" Cycuns bent down to the younger version of Ryuga. "You look like your older brother and maybe a bit of Tsubasa anyway what brings you here" Cycuns smiled.

Ryuto look "Umm that kid with the messy silver hair he is with kenta by the red lockers" Ryuto looked. Cycuns looked and patted Ryuto "Thank you for telling me" he ran to Toby.

Ryuto looked and then saw Ryo "Mr Phoenix whats wrong with Toby" Ryuto asked. Ryo looked down at the younger child "You see Toby is having a hard time he needs some friends maybe you can help him" Ryo looked at the child.

Ryuto smiled and nodded "Yes i'll be his friend" Ryuto smiled.

**Thats the end of the chapter i hope you all enjoyed **


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys first update since ive been ill :( still feeling ill i wanted to cheer my self up.**

**cycuns pov**

**This day came to a shock to Toby he didnt know what Cancer was, well Toby was a fighter even when Doji promise to give his family money but it never happen. I just found out some news myself that monster Doji might be coming here as a sub teacher i hope he does not get the job well its been a long day im more than tired lets get this day over and done with**

**end of pov**

The bell rang 3 all the students went home. Toby slowly followed looking at the others greeting their parents. Toby walked home then he saw a car Toby went in he saw two men one his brother and the other Doji sitting down.

"Hey Toby how was school anyway this is the man who's gonna look after you when i have to go away for a while" Toby's brother hugged him.

Toby shook his head and hid his face "no your not going" Toby cried.

Doji walked over "Havent you told Toby you have Cancer" he looked. Toby cried more while his older brother looked "I didnt want Toby to find out the hard way" he yelled.

Doji smiled "Dont worry Toby you'll be in safe hands very soon" he laughed then left.

Toby brother sat on the floor and sighed. "Just ignore him Toby i wont be going anywhere for a long time" he said. Toby sat by him "What does he want" Toby asked.

**Toby's brother pov**

**i cant lie to my little brother anymore i only have 3 weeks to leave at the most tomorrow i'll have to contact the school and ask if Toby could spend some nights there. But i dont want toby to wake up when i dont. Why me why did i have to get Cancer off all people. i dont trust Doji near Toby anyway i wish there was someone who could take him under their wing.**

**end of pov**

At the Kishatu household Ryuga and Tsubasa were talking when there was a loud **THUD **Ryuga ran upstairs but Ryuto had only knocked the lamp down. "Be careful kid i dont you getting hurt like today" he said picking up the lamp.

Ryuto blinked "why what happen" he asked. Tsubasa looked at him "You slipped and banged your elbow. Ryuga nodded "Yes you did not even cry" he smiled.

Ryuto looked "did i have a umm" Ryuto looked at the floor. Ryuga sighed "Yes lil bro you did" Ryuga sighed. Tsubasa sat by Ryuto "Hey lil one how about you come with me and Ryuga and get some ice cream" Tsubasa said looking at the younger kid.

Ryuto smiled and ran down stairs to get to the ice cream. Tsubasa smiled and followed the lil kid.

**Ryuga pov**

**Tsubasa could be a real help with Ryuto due to Ryuto epilepsy was getting worse, Tsubasa adored Ryuto like i do i kinda like Tsubasa myself NOT IN THAT WAY PEOPLE anyway on with the story.**

**end of pov**

later that night Ryuto was fed, bathed and put to bed by the help of Ryuga and Tsubasa "Wow Ryuto is a hand full" Tsubasa smiled.

Ryuga smiled "I know, just like you when you were a kid" Ryuga smiled. Tsubasa blushed. "Hey i was not that bad as a kid" he blushed.

Ryuga looked "Your so cute when you blush" he smiled. Tsubasa blushed even more making Ryuga laugh.

Toby was tucked in bed he tossed and turn he didnt want to lose his older brother. Just then there was a knock on the door Toby did not get up neither did Toby's brother. "Big brother someone at the door" Toby whispered. but then a window smashed. Toby jumped up he ran to his older brother and started shaking "wake up im scared..you cant die" Toby cried.

the door smashed open there was Doji and Argo. Toby cried onto his older brother. Doji smiled "Looks like your coming with me" Doji smiled and pulled Toby away.

Toby screamed and cry but his older brother did not wake up. Argo pulled a cloth and tied it around Toby's mouth while Doji tied his hands and feet together.

Argo held Toby over his shoulder and carried him to the car.

Doji smiled and threw Toby's school bag at Toby "Enjoy life with us" he smiled and started up the car. Toby did not know what to do he was helpless and weak.

**Thats it for chapter 4 i hope you liked **


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys its me again in this chapter Toby is now living with Doji and the bullies this is jumping 2 weeks.**

**Toby's POV**

why did this nightmare begin, i already earn two slaps already 1 from Argo and 1 from doji. was i different from the rest was it my hair, was it my clothes, or was it the way i was brought with Doji. was I that bad I dont have a bed i have to sleep in the basement it stinks down there no windows for me to look out. i wish my brother never had cancer. I wish i had a better family too look after me. I mean someone like a kind person who would love me.

**End of POV**

Toby sat in the basement he heard the door slam open he hid under the covers "HEY KID GET UP" yelled Argo as Toby herd the footsteps coming closer. Toby took the covers off he got up and went to where they were eating breakfast. "Hmm late again Toby you know breakfast is at 6.45 and now its 7.15 and now you missed breakfast hmm shame on you kid" Doji said looking at the younger kid.

Toby looked at the plates "Is there any food left" Toby asked. Enzo smiled "Here looser" he laughed passing Toby half eaten toast. Toby looked and sighed "Be grateful you little brat" Ian punched Toby's arm hard.

Meanwhile at the Kishatu it had been a long night for Ryuga and Tsubasa "Im so sleepy" moaned Ryuga collapse on the couch while Tsubasa sat by him. "I know you look more tired than i do" Tsubasa said sipping his coffee. Ryuga looked and yawned "hmm my little brother seems happy seeing how he kept us up" Ryuga yawned again.

Tsubasa looked "how old is Ryuto anyway" Tsubasa looked. Ryuga got up "Well his 7 his had epilepsy since the age off 3" Ryuga said scratching his back.

Back with Toby everyone was getting ready for school "Where am i going to sit" Toby asked. Doji looked "You need to lose weight you can walk" he said.

Toby sighed and walked to school he wanted the nightmare to end he walked into the school/college he went to his class and sat outside he was a bit too early. "Hey Toby how are you" Hikaru asked looking at the teen. Toby looked down "Im fine" he said. Hikaru smiled "Hows your brother" she smiled. Toby heart sank and his eyes watered "He died..he died HIS DEAD" Toby cried. Hikaru bent down and patted the young boy.

Hikaru moved the hair out of his eyes "when did he die" she asked. Toby looked "Two weeks i think" he cried. Hikaru patted the boy she understood Toby she had lost her mother at a young age.

Argo looked "Why you hugging that freak he dont deserve love" Argo yelled. Hikaru looked "Come one leave the boy alone he doesn't understand" Hikaru spoke to Argo.

Argo laughed and pulled Toby by the arm "His fine look at him" Argo smiled ans Toby whined in pain. Ian smiled as he Pulled Hikaru she gave a small cry. The cries were heard by Jack a student from the hairdressing course and art course. "My my bullying two younger people is not fun" Jack said as he pulled out his scissors . Argo and Ian dropped the two and ran away before Jack could hack their hair.

Hikaru smiled and hugged Jack "Thank you Jack, Toby i want you too meet my friend Jack his from my group in the Hairdressing" she smiled. Toby smiled and went into class.

Cycuns was doing work on the computer when he saw Toby "Hey Toby whats up" he asked. Toby smiled and sat down "Not bad just tired" he said. Cycuns looked "You can put your head down for a while, i have too meet this new teacher" he smiled. Toby looked "New Teacher" Toby asked.

Cycuns sighed "Yeah its Doji the one i hate" he said. Toby watched as his teacher left he did sighed "No not him his gonna give away everying about me" he said. "About what" Toby looked up a teen with green hair and crossed scars looked. "Oh nothing just that Doji is coming here he'll tell anyone what i do" he said.

Kyoya looked "Cant be that bad" Kyoya said sitting down putting his feet up. Toby then watched the teen "He'll tell everyone that i wet the bed" Toby sighed.

Kyoya looked "No really I have ADHD so if i dont pay attention im sorry" Kyoya said drinking some soda. Toby looked at Kyoya "Hey umm do you know Doji" Toby asked.

Kyoya nodded "Yeah that man tried to murder my dad" Kyoya said. Cycuns walked in "Oh boy this is just great" he sighed. Kyoya and Toby looked "Whats up" Kyoya asked. Cycuns looked "There moving me and putting Doji in this class" he told the two. Toby panicked "Your the only one who understands me they cant do this" Toby said pulling his hair.

Cycuns patted Toby "I know Toby im sorry but there only moving me to next door to help Dynamis" he said. Kyoya looked "That Doji i cant stand him" Kyoya yelled. Cycuns nodded "I cant stand him either" he told the two boys.

Toby nightmare had just got ten times worse Doji was not his teacher how would he cope.

**Thats it for now i hope you liked i might be updating this soon hope you all have a nice day ^^  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**im updating again ^^**

**Kyoya pov**

**Doji as my teacher uh great stupid bastard oops sorry yeah language i know. Why off all the teachers in this school that twat Doji had to be our teacher. Toby was shaking every minute. Ryuga was just leaning on his chair. Tsubasa was just looking outside. Hikaru was drawing and Argo and Ian were laughing. Anyway yeah im Kyoya i have ADHD Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder yeah meaning like i could get away with murder. Anyway it means i have difficult in class and i cant sit still. **

Doji walked in looking at his class "bunch off trouble makers apart from Argo and Ian" Doji lied. Toby not listening did not look up to Doji. "And Toby the real one, the other night he gave enzo a bruise on the knee" Doji looked. Toby did not listen in fact he didnt want to. Doji then looked at another student "Oh Kyoya Tategmai the one who cant control his temper" Doji walked over to Kyoya. Kyoya looked

"What ever Doji save it dont spread it" Kyoya said as he looked. Ryuga and Tsubasa chuckled at what kyoya said. Doji looked at the two boys laughing "Ryuga the one with anger issues" he teased. Ryuga looked he was trying to stay clam.

Doji then turn to a student next to Ryuga "You must be Tsubasa the one with diabetes" he looked. Tsubasa looked at him "And" he asked.

Doji smiled "Nothing just that now i can tell you a few things about Toby" Doji smiled. Ian started chuckling to himself. Toby covered hi ears he didn't want to listen, he didn't want to be laughed at by the whole school/college.

Doji smiled "Toby has Mental illness he struggles with everyday problems like, behavior his also violent" Doji lied. Hikaru looked "He may have Mental illness his never been violent not to any off us" Hikaru looked standing up for Toby.

Ryuga nodded "Yeah i agree" Tsubasa nodded also. Later that day Ryuga looked at Toby "Yo Tsubasa keep an eye on Ryuto i'll bring Toby over here" Ryuga told Tsubasa. Tsubasa nodded and watched Ryuto.

Ryuto looked "Where Ryuga going" asked Ryuto who watched the older teen go. Tsubasa looked "His helping Toby its ok Ryuto" he smiled.

**Toby POV**

**Im not fitting in at all, i never will fit in. I miss my older brother like mad and my teacher Cycuns. How hard was it to make friends. Watching everyone laughing and eating. Those guys Argo and his siblings eating and laughing at me. I'll just go in the...oh Ryuga.**

Ryuga looked at Toby "Hey come and sit with me and Tsubasa" he got up and followed Ryuga slowly. Tsubasa was talking to Damian while watching Ryuto.

"Who's that kid" Damian asked. Tsubasa looked "Oh Ryuto his Ryuga's little brother" Tsubasa smiled. Damian looked "Oh but i ment the kid with Ryuga" he asked.

Tsubasa looked "Oh thats Toby" he smiled. Damian looked at Toby straight away Damian knew the young boy was poor "Hey Toby here" Damian pulled out a cheese and ham sandwich.

Toby looked he finally had friends who understood him.

**end of chapter 6 ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**chapter 7 off my story **

Argo watched Toby sitting with Ryuga, Tsubasa, Damian and that freak called Ryuto. "Little bastard" Argo Muttered to himself to himself. Ian watched "Hey bro dont worry they will turn on him when we are around" Ian smiled. Selen nodded "yeah we are better than that kid" she smiled.

**Argo's POV**

**Ha that Toby with friends, i mean look at him dirty clothes, messy hair always crying and i mean day and night. Doji should of left him to die. I dont know why the school let him stay. Maybe this is where i step in tell a few lies then Toby will lose that frame HA HA HA *cough* not a bad plan.**

**end of POV**

After lunch the bullies had their eye on a girl called Mei mei "Hey you get here" Ian yelled. Mei mei looked and walked over to him "Yes" she gulped. Ian looked "When you gonna dump Bao" he said. Mei mei looked "I love him" she cried. Ian smiled "Does he know everything" he smiled. Mei mei looked down "Well..i..um" she spoke she was scared.

Selen smiled "Does he know you give money to your parents for drugs" she smiled. Mei mei looked "Shut it" she cried. Selen smiled "Oh here he comes" she smiled and walked over to him.

Bao was walking towards Mei mei but Selen and Ian blocked his way "So your her boyfriend right" Ian smiled. Bao looked "whats it to you" Bao yelled.

Selen smiled "well she does drugs" she smiled. Bao looked "Mei mei is this true" he asked. Mei mei was so upset she ran out of the school.

Toby watched from the stairs he watched in horror as Mei mei ran and Bao went in the other direction. Toby was about to follow Bao but he was grab by Kyoya "Listen dont get involved you'll only be beaten up" Kyoya told the younger.

Toby looked "But she needs help" Toby told Kyoya. Kyoya nodded "There's nothing none off us can do they already beat up Nile just because his deaf, she gets bullied because her parents do drugs also she has issues as well, ive been pushed by them thats why i gave Argo a nose bleed" he said.

Toby watched the bullies laugh "Who's next on our list" Selen smiled. Ian looked and saw Ryuto "Hey kid come here" Ian yelled.

**Ryuto POV**

**wow some college friends will be awesome, they look kinda mean but hey its whats on the inside that counts yep Tsubasa told me that. Anyway talking of Tsubasa where is he and my big bro.**

**end of POV**

Ian held a red pen light in his hand "So kid you like fire works" he smiled. Ryuto looked "Im not aloud due to my fits" he said. Selen smiled "aw too bad" she smiled. Ian then looked and waved a red light into Ryuto's eyes witch brought on a fit. Ian and Selen howled with laughter and ran.

Toby and Kyoya ran to find Ryuga they looked high and low for him then they manage to find him "Ryuga" Toby cried. Ryuga looked "uh hey you look like you seen a ghost" he asked. Kyoya shook his head "Those bastards are going to hurt Ryuto trust us we saw they made Mei mei run out the school" kyoya yelled.

**Ryuga POV**

**Those Bastards if they lay a finger on my younger brother, i'll make sure they never walk again. They better not hurt anyone in this school. Where could Ryuto be i hear talking about a young kid who had been fitting. That sounds like my little brother.**

**end of pov**

Ryuto had teachers around him, Pluto and Ziggurat who were epilepsy train. Rago the head of the college were calling an ambulance. "What happen" Ryuga asked. Pluto looked "His been fitting for 5 mins or more we'll calling for an ambulance to take him to Hospital" he told Ryuga

**End of part 7**


End file.
